1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a funnel for transferring viscous liquids, without entrapment and escaping upward of trapped air, having a bowl and a spout with different cross-sectional shapes, and alternatively, an offset spout.
2. Description of related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various funnels, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a funnel having a circular bowl and a spout with a square cross-section for transferring viscous liquids, such as food, without the entrapment and escaping upward of trapped air. An alternative embodiment has an offset spout portion. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 402,169 issued on Dec. 8, 1998, to Borge T. Hestehave et al. describes a square funnel with rounded corners. The square funnel is distinguishable for its regular square configuration for both the upper opening and the spout.
Gt. Britain Patent Application No. 18,302 published on Aug. 18, 1896, for Beesley describes a square funnel with sharp corners. The square funnel is distinguishable for its uniformly sharp cornered receptacle and sharp cornered spout.
Sweden Patent Application No. 93,186 published on Nov. 5, 1938, for N. A. Nylen shows a round or corrugated funnel with an apertured bottom, a circular outlet and either an outside square, triangular or circular fence at a mediate location to seat on a bottle neck. In the necked portion, a liquid level structure is included. The funnel is distinguishable for its fencing and the liquid level structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,191 issued on Feb. 18, 1986, to Peeris E. Graube describes a funnel teaching method and apparatus, wherein a ring on a stand above a collecting beaker has four hooks for suspending a funnel. The funnel can have either a rectangular receptacle and a rectangular spout with an off-centered aperture (FIGS. 2 and 3), an irregularly shaped spout (FIGS. 6-8), or a circular shaped funnel with a necked region. The various funnels are distinguishable for their non-symmetrical structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 865,572 issued on Sep. 10, 1907, to Wallace Dawson describes a funnel with a conical bowl having grooves radiating downward and external grooves on its neck. The funnel is distinguishable for its conventional form and grooved regions.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 59,648 issued on Nov. 15, 1921, to George Gregory describes a two-piece funnel having three indented faces in the bowl portion fitting into a lower conventionally shaped funnel and having a triangularly shaped spout. The funnel is distinguishable for its two-piece and triangular spout structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 363,221 issued on Oct. 17, 1995, to Larry A. Puryear describes a combined cap and funnel for use with automobile liquids comprising a rectangular cross-section with a planar tabbed bottom plate. The funnel is distinguishable for its uniformly rectangular cross-section and the required tabbed cap.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 374,281 issued on Oct. 1, 1996, to Elmer C. Markles describes a female urinal funnel having a rectangular cross-section with spout opening skewed to one side. The funnel is distinguishable for its uniformly rectangular cross-section.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 375,878 issued on Nov. 26, 1996, to Michael A. Morris describes a tabbed funnel with a circular bowl and a circular neck with linear grooves on the inside and outside. The funnel is distinguishable for its grooved neck.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 394,989 issued on Jun. 9, 1998, to Robert H. Block describes a funnel with collapsible sides and folding lid. The cross-sectional shape can be circular, square, pentagonal, or hexagonal. The funnel is distinguishable for its lid and collapsible structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,824 issued on Mar. 25, 1924, to Charles W. Vincent describes a circular funnel with a flanged collar and a grooved neck. The funnel is distinguishable for its collar and grooved neck.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.